Verdaderas Consecuencias
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Secuela Alternativa de Nunca Tuvo que Pasar ¿Cómo sería el mundo si realmente no hubiera forma de regresar a Kim y Ron a la normalidad? Las verdaderas consecuencias de su transformación
1. Chapter 1

**Verdaderas Consecuencias**

Sinopsis: Secuela Alternativa de Nunca Tuvo que Pasar ¿Cómo sería el mudo si realmente no hubiera forma de regresar a Kim y Ron a la normalidad? Las verdaderas consecuencias de su transformación

Capítulo 1

En esos momentos peleaban con 40 tipos de JG, esquinando los ataques de plasma y con un pequeño Rufus intentando ayudar en medio de todo este caos. Él entro en la ropa de Ron y este empezó retorcerse y moverse en círculos intentando atraparlo. Rufus salió justo a tiempo para que el rayo revertidor no le alcanzara. Vio esperanzado el rayo rodeándolo y dar un grito por esto, duro más que cualquier otro antes de desaparecer, cerca de un minuto. Ron callo de rodillas y por unos segundos no dijo nada, no se movió. Un par de agentes se acercaron dispuestos a esposarlo. Pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Ron se levantó y tomo a uno de ellos por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo.

-¡Entiéndalo!-grito con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro- no pueden detenernos- lanzo al tipo por los aires hacia quien tenía el revertidor creado por los gemelos

Todos los que vieron esto se quedaron quietos por el asombro

-Que empiece la diversión- dijo tomando sus cuchillos antes de atacarlos

Uno de los agentes saco una bomba de su mochila.

Ron lo vio, corrió hacia Kim.

El agento sonrió no tenían oportunidad, o eso creían.

Ron tomo a Kim.

El agente activo la bomba.

Ron activo sus turbo-patines.

-¡No!- grito Monique al ver la explosión donde aún se encontraba sus amigos. Intento correr pero fue retenida por la abuela y el tío de Kim, forcejeo un poco antes de caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar al igual que ellos. Los padres de Ron se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio, Hana no entendió lo que sucedía pero sintió la tristeza de sus padres. Esto la ponía triste y estaba a punto de llorar.

-Hermano- dijo con alegría la pequeña al verlo junto con Kim. Sus sopas estaban cubiertas de polvo y algo rasgadas, pero en general bien.

Los gritos de las personas que fueron evacuadas se escucharon mientras empiezan a correr por sus vidas. Los agentes reaccionaron y empezaron su ataque, unos intentaron sacar a los demás y ponerlos a salvo, principalmente a sus familiares. Kim le dejo a los agentes a Ron, mientras iba por su hermana.

-Solo dennos a Hana, no les haremos nada a ustedes- dijo acercándose a los Sres. Imparable

-Ahora no hay nadie que te salve- dijo al ver a su abuela interponerse

-No lo necesito- contesto con seriedad

Ambas empezaron su combate. Algo totalmente sorprendente, no solo por sus lazos de sangre, ni por la diferencia de edad, si no por sus habilidades. Pocas eran las oportunidades de ver un combate de tal calibre.

Un agenten intento poner a salvo al resto. Solo con ver a la abuela era obvio que no era necesaria su ayuda, hacia bien sui trabajo hasta que Ron apareció. Está de más decir que paso ¿verdad? Su padre se puso frente a su mujer. Y el tío de Kim puso detrás de el a Monique, en un intento de protegerla.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme?- pregunto con burla- solo eres un hombre patético, tanto que tuvo que hacer mil cosas para que haga una tarea sobre ti, ¡Imagínate! Fue tal mi lástima que termine haciéndolo- lo miro con desprecio y lastima- a veces me pregunto como puedo ser su hijo, tal vez sea adoptado como Hana, después de todo lo único bueno que me dieron ha sido el nombre- le dijo con todo su desprecio mientras le daba un golpe a su padre que lo aparto de su camino. Arrebato a su hermana de los brazos de madre tras unos forcejeos

-Díganle a los bitontos que pueden unirse a nosotros, después de Hana son los únicos que valen la pena- dijo Kim cuando se reunió con Ron andes de marcharse

Continuara...

Bueno primero que nada perdonen por ausentarme más de lo que había dicho, pero examenes, mis metidas de pata, etc. no pude. Pero lo que cuenta es que estoy de regreso no? Como dije traigo la secuela alternativa de Nunca Tuvo que Pasar donde Kim y Ron no regresaron a ser buenos. La pelea de Kim y la abuela lo quería poner en el otro pero si lo hacía las secuelas de Kim serian peor de las que ya se mostraron en Consecuencias. Por cierto alguien le gusto el titulo? para eso no tengo mucha imaginación :S además de que Ron le dijera todas esas cosas a su papá cuando recorde el capito Mathter and Fervent no pude evitar imaginar ese momento, aunque siento que no me salio tan bien como me lo había imaginado en un primer momento ¬¬

En fin la proxima semana voy a dejarles el segundo capi de este fic y el tercero de Consecuencias. Para quien lo recuerde había dicho que tenían algo en común, por eso los publicare al mismo tiempo y además compenso un poco mi retrazo :P

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ha pasado una semana. En este tiempo los chicos han seguido con el entrenamiento de Hana, además de enseñarle cosas que necesitara para su nueva vida. Ahora no necesitaba lo que aprendió anteriormente. En estos momentos viajaban, en un avión, a Japón. Ron necesitaba "recuperar" algo en la escuela Yamabuchi.

Ahora Ron estaba recostado en su asiento con Kim sobre sus piernas, su cabeza apoyada en su hombre derecho y sus brazos rodeando su cuello, profundamente dormida. Con un brazo derecho la sujetaba por la cintura manteniéndola lo más cerca posible a él, mientras el otro brazo recorría las piernas de ella con pequeños y lentos movimientos. Como le encantaría hacer cosas malas con ella, pero no podía. Pues además del piloto había una azafata y no quiera que ellos los vieran. No es por pudor ni nada por el estilo. Sino porque no quería que nadie la viera a ella de esa forma. Ella era solo de él y solo él podía verla así.

Aunque había una segunda azafata, pero la había matado cuando intentó matarlos mientras dormían. La muy ingenia creyó que tenía una oportunidad de deshacerse de ellos en ese momento. Pero antes de que pudiera enterrar el cuchillo, el arma con la que intento llevar su cometido, en su corazón. Él despertó e invirtió la situación fácilmente. Ahora su cuerpo esta tirado en algún lugar cercano con Hana "jugando" con él.

La niña despertó de su siesta por el grito que dio la mujer antes de morir, asustándola. Su hermano la calmo, aunque no con las palabras amables que se había acostumbrado, pero a pesar de su seriedad podía sentir su cariño y preocupación hacia ella. Además su hermano le enseño un "juego" muy interesante. Con el cuchillo con el que intentaron matarlo le enseño lo interesante que era cortar y herir una persona. Miro maravillada el como pasar ese "juguete" salía un líquido rojo. Ron le entrego el cuchillo después de explicarle otras dos cosas. No tenía que usarla en ella misma, ni en él o Kim.

Ron le enseño esto para prepararla para enseñarle el placer de la tortura. Aunque para eso faltaba mucho pues los gritos, la parte más divertida, la asustaban.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela fueron recibidos por un gran comité de bienvenida. Eran todos los estudiantes para evitar su entrada en la escuela y así protegerla. No les importaba si tenían que dar la vida para ello.

-Bien les daré una última oportunidad- dijo Ron burlándose al ver el comité de bienvenida-ríndanse y sírvame o- una sonrisa macabra apareció- una muerte dolorosa les espera

Ninguno de los ninjas hizo algún movimiento, mostrando su determinación de detenerlo.

-Prefieren la muerte- dijo Kim sonriendo antes de comenzar el combate. En este también participo Hana aunque no de forma espectacular como Ron y Kim. Por obvias razones. Además ella veía esto más como un juego que una pelea.

Al terminar con ella, siendo la única dificultad la gran cantidad de guerreros, fueron al edificio principal donde se encontraron a otros 15, entre ellos Yori. Iban a pelear cuando el sensei apareció y los ninjas hicieron una reverencia al anciano.

-Es una lástima que la oscuridad haya prevalecido- dijo el sensei viendo a los chicos- ahora solo nos queda un camino

-Su exterminio- dijo Ron con una sonrisa arrogante levantando su mano derecha frente a él, segundos después la espada "El Sable Lotus" apareció para ser tomada por el rubio.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto incrédulo el anciano -¿Ron tu…?

-Por eso tardamos en venir- explico como si fuera lo más obvio –sin el poder místico del mono la espada no es tan valiosa

Durante ese tiempo había buscado la forma de deshacerse del sello que el sensei le había puesto y le impedía el acceso a ese increíble poder. Investigo en muchas fuentes para ello y por un momento extraño al pequeño genio, pero solo por el hecho que él hubiera encontrado la solución a su dilema rápidamente. Además deshacer el sello sin la ayuda del sensei fue más difícil de lo que había esperado.

Iban a empezar a pelear nuevamente cuando una explosión proveniente de la entrada ocurrió. Entre la cortina de polvo producida por la explosión aparecieron Mano de Mono y Yono.

-Mira quien apareció- dijo divertida Kim

-¿Has venido para que pueda matarte?- pregunto sarcástico Ron. No le asustaba la presencia del sujeto, aunque le llamaba la atención del mono que lo acompañaba. Además notaba algo extraño del anciano cuando ellos aparecieron. Algo pasaba y no le gustaba no saberlo.

-Eso lo crees, vengo por Hana ¡ahora entréguenmela!

-¿Por qué quieres a mi hermana?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la espada

-¿Tu hermana?- recordó lo que ocurrió cuando se encontró a la niña y entendió todo

Mientras tanto el sensei les explico lo esencial de lo que pasaba. Pues considero que Yono era más peligroso que Ron. Además si se eliminaban entre sí sería una gran suerte.

-Interesante- pensó Ron tras la explicación del sensei. Ahora entendía la razón de las habilidades que mostraba Hana a pesar de su edad. Ella tenía un increíble potencial y sería él quien lo usaría.

Le dijo a Kim que se encargara de los ninjas. Mientras que Hana y él se encargarían de los recién llegados.

La pelea de ellos duro unos minutos antes de que Hana derribara por accidente a Mano de Mono. Esto evito que Ron le diera el golpe de gracia. Aunque puede que su destino por eso fuera peor que la propia muerte.

-Tu has derrotado la hombre que me ha liberado- dijo Yono a la niña –ahora como acordamos encontrara su destino siguiendo el camino de Yono- dirigió su mano derecha al hombre haciendo que brillara antes de que ambos desaparecieran

Ron no entendió esto último pero le restó importancia. Intuía que no los volvería a ver.

Ambos regresaron donde estaba Kim. Casi todos de los ninjas se encontraban tirado en varios puntos y solo permanecían en pie Yori y el sensei. Kim estaba recostaba, inconsciente, sobre una columna cercana.

-Aún le falta mucho- pensó Ron al verla. Supuso que derroto sin problemas a los demás, pero con esos dos no. Lo sabía. Ellos eran los más fuertes de la escuela, principalmente el sensei. Por eso espero hasta ese momento. Tuvo muchos problemas para quitar el sello que le puso el anciano sobre su poder y con este tendría una oportunidad de vencerlo.

-Ve con Kim- le dijo a su hermanita.

Ella se sentía confunda por lo que ocurría en ese momento. De la razón de la mirada de Yori a su hermano, cuando tiempo atrás se habían llevado bien. De porque no se acercaban a ellos. Pero su fuera lo que fuera su hermano siempre tendría la razón y lo obedeció. Cuando llego vio a Kim "dormida" así que se acomodó a su lado y se durmió también, después de todo estaba cansada y habían interrumpido su hora de la siesta.

Mientras tanto Ron planeaba su estrategia. Debía eliminar a Yori de un solo golpe para poder central toda su atención en el sensei.

Y así lo hizo, con una increíble velocidad se acercó a la ninja y darle un golpe mortal. Pero ella lo esquivo con salto lateral. Ron también salta hacia arriba, en el aire da una voltereta y termina detrás de Yori para darle un golpe en el cuello, cerca de la base del cráneo. Este golpe la mando a volar unos metros, pero no estaba seguro si fue mortal pues al mismo tiempo transformo el Sable Lotus en un escudo para protegerse del golpe del sensei.

De esta manera comenzó una épica batalla entre maestro y alumno que nadie pudo ver.

La batalla duro hrs cada uno mostrando grandes habilidades y llevando al otro al límite. Sus ropas destruyéndose con el avance de la pelea, pero al final solo hubo un ganador.

Ahora no había nada, ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Ahora Ron era realmente Imparable.

Continuara…

Bien finalmente pude terminar el capitulo, aunque es más corto que Consecuencias, de hecho es la mitad de largo. Pero ya no podía alargarlo más. Pues aún no soy buena describiendo peleas, pero voy mejorando, no? ustedes que dicen. El próximo capitulo de este fic no se cuando este listo pero va ser igual o más interesante :D o eso espero ¬¬

Por cierto la escena de Hana en el avión es la razón por la que al último momento desistí de que Ron y Kim la usaran en Nunca Tuvo que Pasar. Bueno una parecida y con más cuerpos pero sin cuchillo :P

Otra cosa la razón por la razón por la que Ron no mato a Mano de Mono fue para que Hana no viera una muerte con sangre. Si no se han dado cuenta las que ella ha visto no tienen sangre. Además no tengo idea que hubiera pasado con Yono si Mano de Mono hubiera muerto XD

Bueno nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Yori despertó horas más tarde, cerca del amanecer bajo unos escombros. Durante la pelea entre Ron y el sensei se destruyó la mitad de la escuela. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se encontraba casi sin fuerzas. Aunque tuvo suerte de que Ron no comprobara si realmente la había matado. Cuando estuvo más consiente se dio cuenta que tenía el hombro izquierdo dislocado. Como pudo se levantó mientras quitaba los escombros encima de ella. Antes de buscar a más sobrevivientes se colocó su hombro en su lugar. Pero tras su búsqueda con tristeza descubrió que ella era la única sobreviviente.

Durante dos días se dedicó a enterrar a sus amigos, compañeros y sensei. El tercer día se la paso durmiendo. Al despertar tomo algunas cosas. Miro por última vez la escuela y partió.

Con algo de dificultad, por su cansancio y tener varios días sin comer, bajo la montaña. Camino hasta el pueblo más cercano. Desde lejos parecía normal. Pero ya entre las personas vio su nerviosismo y la atmosfera de desconfianza que gobernaba en el lugar. Intento que alguien la ayudara, pero todos la ignoraban y se alejaban de ella como si tuviera lepra. Casi sin fuerzas se apoyo en una pared

-¿Por qué nadie me ayuda?- se pregunto antes de perder el conocimiento

-¡Papá!¡papá!- escucho cuando recobro el conocimiento -¡Ya desperto! –con algo de esfuerzo abrió los ojos

-Que bien ya me estaba preocupando- su vista tardo en ajustarse y las manchas pronto se convirtieron en siluetas y finalmente en figuras. Así logro ver a un hombre de 30 años junto con una niña de 6 años. Miro a su alrededor para descubrir en donde se encontraba. Un cuarto pequeño con un solo mueble y el futon donde estaba acostada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el señor

-Espera- le dijo obligándola a costarse nuevamente –no tengo idea que te haya ocurrido pero estas muy débil, es mejor que descanses –Sora ve por algo de pan para la joven

-Si- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-Te encontramos en la calle y te trajimos a nuestra casa- le explico poco después

-Gracias

Minutos más tarde Sora regreso con algo de pan y un vaso de leche. Le ayudaron a sentarse y comió lo más rápido que pudo lo que le ofrecieron. Llevaba días sin comer. Paso ahí varios días. Les ayudaba en lo que podía como agradecimiento.

Durante su estadía se enteró de las cosas que sus ex amigos han hecho. Poco a poco cambiaban al mundo como ellos querían. Mostrando su autoridad cuando no los complacían. El mejor ejemplo de esto fue cuando buscaban la forma de liberarse del sello del sensei. Pues no les querían dar acceso a textos antiguos. Ahora entedia porque su repentino interés en ellos.

También escucho sobre la desaparición de una ciudad por ellos, pero no tenía idea de cual o porque.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en condiciones de marcharse se fue, no sin agradecerle por su amabilidad. Necesitaba encontrar aliados para enfrentarse a ellos y el mejor lugar para encontrarlos era en Mideltown.

Fue un viaje muy difícil, donde fuera encontraba un ambiente de incertidumbre y desconfianza. Corria el rumor que la ciudad había sido destruida porque una se les enfrento y como castigo desaparecieron del mapa todo el lugar. Además era poco quienes brindarían ayuda a una adolecente sin dinero, ni nada de valor.

Lo más difícil fue ir de Japón a Estados Unidos. Para ello tuvo que subirse de polisón en un avión en la zona de cargamento, donde casi muere de frío, al no encontrar otra alternativa.

Pero a pesar de las dificultades logro su cometido. Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad se dejo caer de rodillas al ver la terrible realidad. La ciudad que había escuchado era esa. Lo habían hecho con el fin de mostrar al mundo que no tendrían compasión a nadie. Ahora no tenía idea de a donde ir o que hacer. Creía firmemente que al ir ahí encontraría a los antiguos compañeros de Kim y Ron y juntos encontrarían una solución. Pero ahora… solo podía quedarse ahí y ver lo que quedaba de la ciudad. En el centro una construcción se desarrollaba. No tenía ni idea de que se trataba, pero ahora eso no le importaba.

Si no fuera por el estado en que se encontraba se habría dado cuenta del movimiento que se producía a su alrededor. De cómo cuatro hombre se acercaban a ella. No la habrían tomado por sorpresa y se hubiera defendido de ellos sin problemas. No la hubieran dejado inconsciente con un paño de cloroformo.

Cuando recobro el reconocimiento se dio cuenta que varias personas estaban a su alrededor, unos viniendo y yendo, hablando al mismo tiempo. No sabía donde estaba y quienes eran pero su instinto le decía que no corría peligro.

-Perdona por traerte así, pero no podíamos permitir que ellos notaran tu presencia- le dijo un hombre al notar que recobro la conciencia, por su ropa blanca supuso que era un doctor –es suero- explico al notar su mirada la aguja en su brazo con la cual le administraban el suero por intravenosa –cuando te revisamos notamos que tenias un leve caso de anemia y deshidratación

-Llegan en el mejor momento –dijo cuando dos personas llegaron. Un hombre joven con uniforme, no podía distinguir si era un simple soldado o alguien con un cargo importante pues no contaba con alguna insignia. El otro era un adolecente, casi un niño. Este le parecía conocido, pero no lograba recordar de donde

-Acaba de despertar, si me permiten ire a ver al resto de mis pacientes- dijo antes de marcharse

-Sra. Yori es un gusto para nosotros que este aquí- dijo el uniformado

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- pregunto al notar ese detalle

-Oh, si con nosotros esta un conocido suyo- dijo mientras señalaba al chico

-Soy Wade- se presento –no se si te acuerdes de mi, era amigo de Kim y ron

-Si… ya me acuerdo ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso te lo explicara el joven, ahora me retirare- dijo dejando a ambos solos

Wade le explico lo que había sucedido con ellos después de que Ron y Kim se fueron con Hana. JG llevo a las familias de ellos a sus instalaciones en la ciudad, incluyendo también a Monique y a él.

Cuando todos se reunieron el nuevo director, les pidió que se unieran a su equipo, principalmente a los Possibles, para poder enfrentarlos con las distintas habilidades de ellos podrían tener una oportunidad. Les dio un tiempo para pensarlo, después de todo se trataban de alguien cercano a ellos. Aunque les recomendó que dejaran de verlos así después de todo ellos no dudarían en eliminarlo si así lo querían.

Los Drs. Possibles decidieron emigrar hacia la luna, para escapar de la influencia de ellos. No se sentían capaces de hacer algo contra ellos. Los padres de Ron, y los tíos de Kim decidieron ir con ellos. Los primos y hermanos de Kim, al igual que Wade y Monique decidieron quedarse.

Cuando regresaron, después de ir a un lado a otro sin motivo para ellos, destruyeron sin previo aviso y sin dejar sobrevivientes en la ciudad. La destrucción que provocaron fue tal que las instalaciones bajo tierra fueron destruidas. La mayoría de las que se encontraban ahí murieron y muchos resultaron gravemente heridos. Ahora se encontraban en una ciudad vecina.

De ahí la razón del rumor. La explosión que provocaron destruyo todo porque no sabían donde se encontraba con exactitud las instalaciones y lo más fácil era desaparecer todo. La actual JG no representaba peligro para ellos, pero esto servía como un buen ejemplo para todos.

Además les afecto más de los que esperaban. La mitad de los miembros de JG ha desertado y muchos dudan en seguir adelante. Las posibilidades de poder enfrentarlos y salir victoriosos son realmente escasas.

Ahora necesitaban la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible. Por eso se alegraban de la presencia de Yori. Y ella estaba dispuesta a brindarles su ayuda y conocimientos.

Continuara...

Bien algo tarde pero aquí el capitulo. Me gusto como quedo aunque siento que pude mejorarlo un poco pero no se como jajaja XD Las cosas se complican un poco pero era de esperarse. Ahora el siguiente capi no tengo idea de cuanto estara porque tenemos un salto de tiempo y es lo que más he esperado desde que comence este fic :D si puedo hacer que quede perfecto seré increiblemente feliz :P

Además es posible que apartir de la proxima semana las actualizaciones sean cada mes. Por el regreso a la facu y porque me quede casi sin capitulos escritos previamente. Tengo 2 y medio de consecuencias y para no dejarlos sin tanto tiempo sin actualizar como he hecho con otros fic hago esto. Aunque me sorprende el tiempo que estuve publicando regularmente XD sin contar el tiempo ausente por examenes o.o

En fin nos vemos! Y no se olviden de dejarme un review cuando puedan :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Han pasado cinco años desde que Ron y Kim dominaron el mundo. Haciendo con este lo que quisieran.

Todos trabajaban para ellos. El dinero había desaparecido y las piedras preciosas fueron tratadas por lo que eran. Simples piedras bonitas. Las investigaciones de los científicos, médicos y demás eran decididas y controladas por Ron. Pocos eran quienes realizaban una investigación que Ron no hubiera decidido.

La "Justicia" se volvió algo primitiva. Cualquiera que cometiera un delito tenía inmediatamente la pena de muerte. Esta justicia por el ejército que Ron formo con los hombres más fuertes, quienes le juraron lealtad. No les importaba usar la violencia para mantener el orden y el control. Además las personas solo vivían con lo indispensable para subsistir.

Para controlar todo, Ron se vio obligado a repartir sus "obligaciones" con nuevos aliados, y también evitar estar en trivialidades. Cada uno de ellos le sirvió fielmente, más que nada por el temor que le tenían. Si uno de ellos intentaba traicionarlo, porque solo llegaban a eso pues Ron siempre los descubría antes de hacer algo, recibían una terrible tortura. Tan terrible que los dejaba al borde de la muerte para luego tener una lenta y dolorosa recuperación. Pero mientras le sirvieran tendrían sus recompensas.

Los Opositores, como eran comúnmente llamados los que se oponían a los actos de la pareja, rescataba a las personas de sus actuales vidas. Aunque por una razón que ellos desconocían no hacían gran cosa para evitarlo.

A pesar de eso las cosas iban empeorando para ellos. En cada cosa que hacían perdían aliados y pocos tenían el valor de hacerles frentes. Con el paso del tiempo su número fue disminuyendo.

Actualmente eran 30 en los EUA; poco más de 100 en el mundo.

-¿Qué han decidido?- pregunto Jozz a Larry. Él, gracias a su gran experiencia en los distintos videojuegos y juegos de magia, ahora uno de sus mejores estrategas que tenían. Pero siendo tan joven casi no lo tomaban en cuenta. Además de su relación de sangre con Kim y su vieja amistad con Ron.

-Un todo o nada, en una semana- contesto cansado. Toda la mañana estuvo en una reunión discutiendo el tema. Cada uno de los participantes con un plan distinto. Si uno decía si, otro decía no.

Al final la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en un todo o nada. Su situación era crítica, aunque varios opinaban en esperar, podían encontrarlos y todo terminaría. Después de todo el tiempo en que lograban encontrar una de sus bases y las destruían se acercaba. Aunque la realidad es que sabían donde estaban cada uno de ellas y solo las atacaban por diversión que intentaban alargar lo más posible.

Pensaban que si daban con la base principal sería su fin. Por eso la decisión final era atacar por sorpres,a para tener un poco de probabilidades a su favor. Ahora se dedicarían a crear un plan de batalla y reunir a todas sus fuerzas.

-Ok, voy a entrenar con Yori- dijo Jozz cuando Larry termino de contarle lo ocurrido. Dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo.

Larry la vio un momento pues verla era algo curioso. Se parecía mucho a Kim, excepto por sus colores y pecas. Además su ropa se parecía a la que Kim utilizo mucho tiempo atrás. Un pantalón café holgado, una blusa negra y guantes grises. A muchos les parecía extraño que ella formara parte de sus fuerzas por su admiración a Kim. Pero ella siempre contestaba que la Kim que ella admira murió cuando apareció la Kim contra quien peleaban.

Una semana más tarde recorrían las alcantarillas para entrar en el castillo construido para ellos. El plan que tenían se desechó cuando se encontraron con el golfista en el sótano, que servía principalmente como bodega. Poco más de la mitad logro escapar de sus tiros a cambio de unas vidas, el resto se quedó para entretenerlo. Pero en la primera planta se encontraron con una sorpresa inesperada: las criaturas producto de los extraños experimentos de DNAmy. Así las mascotas de los Imparables empezaron a jugar con los invitados. De los que lograron escapar de estas se tuvieron que encontrar con Dementor y varios soldados. Solo Yori, Jozz, Monique, Wade, Larry y los gemelos lograron llegar al último piso donde los encontraron.

-Llegaron más lejos de lo que esperaba- comento Ron aburrido sentado en amplio mueble mientras veía varias pantallas que mostraba lo que ocurría en todo el castillo, cuando aparecieron en el gran salón donde estaba

-Solo tuvieron suerte- agregó burlonamente Kim

-¡Denos la cara y peleen!- grito Yori mientras corría hacia ellos con una katana en mano, pero a medio camino alguien la ataco mandándola a varios metros de distancia

-No has mejorado mucho- comento Ron decepcionado, comenzando el mueble a girarse para verlos

Cuando supo que estaba viva esperaba volver a verla para tener una verdadera pelea después de que sus habilidades hubieran incrementado.

-Debe ser por intentar hacer algo por los inútiles- agregó Kim

En el momento en que los vieron de frente todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a un niño de cinco años. Rubio, de piel clara, dormido con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kim, mientras Kim le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Ellos lastimaron a Floffy- escucharon la queja de una vocecita infantil que los obligo a salir de la sorpresa sobre el niño para pasar a la de ella

Subiéndose por el mueble para quedar por detrás de Ron vieron a una niña de seis años, de cabello negro, recogido en coletas bajas y con rasgos orientales. No tardaron en comprender que se trataba de la pequeña Hana. La bebé que los Sres. Imparables adoptaron antes de que todo empezara y ahora es una linda niña.

-Se lo tiene merecido- dijo el niño tras un bostezo. Ahora podían ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Es débil, Scrott es el más fuerte- agregó arrogantemente, pues este había sido un regalo en su último cumpleaños

-Pero Floffy es más lindo- Hana le saco la lengua molesta

-¿Quién es el niño?- pregunto Monique bajando su arma al igual que el resto, pues los niños no entraban en sus planes y no debían salir lastimados de esta pelea. Después de todo solo eran niños para ellos.

-Jajajaja ¿no se han dado cuenta? Son más imbéciles de lo que pensé

-Es Kai, nuestro hijo

-¿¡¿¡SU QUÉ!

-Son muy escandalosos- comento Kai empezando a molestarse por esos extraños que sus padres conocían, pero a él no le interesaban, solo eran unas molestias -¿puedo deshacerme de ellos?

-¡No!- grito Hana. Impulsandose con sus brazos salto, dio un giro en el aire para ponerse frente a Kai –yo lo hare, soy más fuerte que tu- agregó orgullosa sacándole la lengua otra vez

-¡No es cierto!- exclamo con orgullo herido, pues decía la verdad

-No vamos a pelear con niños

-Si no con ustedes

-¿Por qué? Ellos son más que suficientes para ustedes

-Hemos entrenado estos años para esta pelea- dijo Yuri –somos más fuertes

-Si no hubieras desperdiciado tu tiempo con estos inútiles tal vez te daría ese honor… tal vez si hubieran escuchado a Larry tal vez en unos años presentarían un reto

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto sorprendido de que Ron conociera tal cosa. Solo lo sabían las personas que asistieron a la reunión días atrás.

Su plan era esconderse y fortalecerse por unos años, por cobarde que sonará, eso les daría tiempo para hacerse más fuertes y tener más posibilidades para ganar. Pero como muchas veces con las decisiones relacionadas a ellos no lo tomaban muy enserio a pesar de mostrar su valía con otras cosas.

-Con cámaras- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tras apretar un botón en las pantallas que mostraban el interior del castillo ahora mostraban el del cuartel general –ja incluso con Wade no lo notaron

-Con espías- contesto Kim adelantándose a la pregunta de ellos

-Verlos pedir piedad es simplemente increíble- comento Ron –aunque no es extraño que nos prefirieran a nosotros que su pobre ilusión

-Esas son mentiras, ustedes solo pueden ofrecer dolor y sufrimiento

-Es lo que creíamos

-¿De que hablan?

-¿No lo ven? No, claro que no cuando les di pan y circo logre lo que no han hecho por siglos. Esos desgraciados viven en su maldita igualdad, mientras trabajen obtendrán todo lo que necesitan para vivir ¡Deberían de agradecerme por mejorar su mundo! Ellos nunca lo hubieran logrado por si solos ¿crees que ellos, sumidos en su ignorancia, en su búsqueda de un poder invisible lograrían lo que yo?

-Pero les has quitado su libertad, les haz quitado por que luchar, además te quedas para ti el conocimiento con los científicos e investigadores a tus órdenes

-Ja ¿No escuchaste que el conocimiento es poder? Aunque así es mejor, hacen lo que siempre tuvieron que hacer ¡Gracias a mi la ciencia tendrá un verdadero avance! Además esos inútiles tienen la libertad que se merecen

-¡Eso no te da el derecho a gobernar y lastimar a las personas!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso aún creen que soy ese debilucho, el inútil y payaso, bueno para nada? Ese Ron desapareció hace muchos años ¿Ahora quien puede compararse a mi en poder? ¿En inteligencia y conocimientos? ¿Quién más tiene el derecho a gobernar?

-¡Hermano no es justo!- se quejo Hana, pues desde hace rato Ron los empezó atacar con el Sable Lotus y si él usaba toda su fuerza ella no podría vengar a Floffly

-dijiste que nosotros nos encargaríamos- agregó Kai también molestos, quería mostrarle a Hana que él es mejor

-Aún siguen vivos, hagan con ellos lo que quieran

-Pero están heridos

-Son listos, encuentren una solución- los vio por última vez, las pocas personas que aún los únia con esa antigua vida -nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer- sonrió viendo a Kim y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno acabaré rápido con esto para ver a Floffly- comento Hana después que los chicos se fueran

-Ve a ver a ese debilucho yo solo puedo con ellos

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Que no

-Que si, soy más fuerte que tu

-No es cierto y te lo demostrare deshaciéndome de ellos- le enseño la lengua

-Si es que te dejo alguno- corrió al que estaba más cerca de él para darle un golpe. De esta forma empezó la matanza que para ellos solo era una más de sus competencias.

Continuara…

Primero que nada perdónenme por no publicar hasta ahora. Pero con trabajos finales, exámenes y demás no me di tiempo para escribir este capi y ponerle coherencia, lo que ya había escrito no tenía mucha ¬¬

¿Y que les pareció? El hijo de Kim y Ron apareció y a mi me encanta ^^ Ya aquí pueden ver como las cosas han cambiado. Aunque el siguiente capi les mostrare más y otras cosas más interesantes. Más que nada por ser otro salto del tiempo.

Otra cosa Pan y Circo se refieren a que les das a las personas de comer y algo que entretenerse para que se preocupen por otras cosas. Ron lo usa para decir que les dio lo que necesitan para vivir y algo con que divertirse, que espero mostrar el siguiente capi, para que no lo molesten y trabajen.

En fin cualquier duda díganme y les contestaré, además así me ayudarían con el siguiente capi pues ese es más que nada explicaciones.

Intentare no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capi.

Nos vemos!


End file.
